12 Days
by Nathaniel Cardeu
Summary: "You stimulate my mind. And you keep me adventurous. You both stir my soul. Why should I choose, when I can love you both?" Pansy takes her girlfriends on a Christmas trip around Canada, treating them and spoiling them rotten.


A/N:

Written for Hermione's Haven as part of Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2018. Thank you, ladies, for letting me write for your collection again x

Tags: Polyamory, Fluff, Established Relationship

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

"I shudder to think what this is costing her," she whispered, looking down at the sleeping woman.

Even asleep, she looked elegant; it was something the two women found beautiful, and both had confessed to spending several nights just staring at her in wonder.

"Same," the other woman replied. "I thought this was just a holiday, but now you've pointed it out, I can see the pattern. Question is… what do we do now?"

Dark brown eyes smiled at her. "I think we should give her a present too, no matter that she was adamant about not letting us. What do you get the woman who has everything though?"

"There's only one thing she's ever wanted," the woman whispered shyly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Have your feelings changed?"

"Something has changed, yes. I am not so… resistant."

A blush suffused the freckled cheeks as the other woman bit her lip, a tingle of excitement flowing through her. "I felt it too."

"When did you know?"

"I realised in Gatineau Park that my feelings weren't as platonic as I had believed…"

"That early?" The other woman moved closer with glacial slowness.

"It was the notebooks. The individual ones were cute, with all the pictures and letters she and I have sent each other… but the other…"

The other woman smiled. "Seeing all the fun we have as a trio was nice."

"When did you feel… different about me?"

"Montreal, at the theatre."

"I was not crying!" the redhead insisted. "The place was old... dusty. Some got in my eye."

"Just as Siegfried and Odette…"

"Shush!"

"Okay, so you weren't crying, but I've never seen you... moved like that before. You were spellbound, and I realised that my heart beat differently for you."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Gin?"

Cupping her cheek softly, Ginny drew Hermione's lips to hers. Their first kiss was soft and tentative, exploratory. She could smell the body lotion on Ginny's skin; the delicate scent of pear, Pansy's gift to them during the spa day when they had first arrived in Toronto.

With a gentle touch, Hermione traced a finger across Ginny's chest, feeling the tiny dove necklace hanging around her neck; they each wore one, courtesy of their shopping trips to Niagra Falls and Yorkville on their second day, and she kicked herself for not working it out sooner.

Hunger burned inside them, but they pulled back, unspokenly knowing they should talk to Pansy before they did anything. The five golden bracelets on their wrists jangled softly as they held hands.

"So…" Hermione murmured. "Are you asking me out?"

"I think I am," Ginny grinned, her cheeks still as red as her hair, "as long as Pansy is okay with it, of course."

Hermione nodded. "I guess we'll find out how easy it is to compartmentalise each relationship. I never knew how she could do that with us. Maybe it won't be as hard as we think." She took Ginny's hand, leading her to the front door. She cast a warming charm around each of them, as they stepped out onto the moon bathed hilltop together.

Their footsteps crunched, and flakes of snow decorated their hair. Hermione gazed out over the beautiful scene, the Cabot Trail stretching away into the distance, the hills and valleys crisp white and untouched. The sea surged against the rocks, far below.

She had wanted to see this place for years, eat artisan pastries in a French patisserie, see Swan Lake performed on stage. Over the last eleven days, they had done all that, and more.

"It's obvious now," Ginny said, and Hermione turned to see her holding a shaped cookie, their latest gift from Pansy. "That's a leaping lord, isn't it?" She grinned, and casually bit the cookie in half. "They taste great too."

"Pear body lotion, dove necklaces, French macaroons, notebooks each filled with memories and letters." She lifted her arm, the bangles jingling softly. "Five gold rings? Shopping on Rue Sainte-Catherine was a lot of fun."

"Truffles in an egg box," Ginny moaned, her eyes closed in memory of the taste. "And the view from Mount Royal…"

"The ballet…"

"I did wonder why she insisted that we all have a Cleopatra milk bath on our second spa day…"

"My skin still feels divine," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "it does."

Hermione blushed, reaching out and stroking her thumb down Ginny's cheek. "Dancing ladies last night."

"I've never danced so much in my life! First time I've drank and partied from sundown to sunup"

"George Street was incredible."

"I've never seen you dance so much. That's where I first saw hints that you were flirting with me."

Hermione sniggered. "I should hope so! I wasn't exactly subtle."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, grabbing my arse, several times, was a bit of a give away."

"I love watching her dance. She's just so… free. Take her away from all the pureblood expectations and she's almost a different person."

"Can we do what she does?" Ginny said. "I don't want to lose her… but now I can't bear the thought of not seeing where things might go with you."

"We have common ground that we all share; fun, laughter. You and I enjoy our movie nights."

"If we're going to be a couple, you can show me this 'Netflix and chill' thing?" Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. "Pansy and I share a love of the arts. You two a more visceral fun."

"Drinking and dancing, you mean," Ginny laughed.

"I was thinking Quidditch and other scary pastimes," Hermione smiled, tapping Ginny gently on the nose. "That's something you two can have for yourselves! I don't mind a drink, now and then, but I'm no adrenaline junkie!"

"She makes time for both of us; I've never felt left out. I love that about her."

"And that's what we need to do; you and her, me and her, you and I. And the fun we can have together."

Ginny smirked as Hermione blushed again.

"Not just that !"

"Oh, but definitely that too," Ginny cackled.

"She's certainly energetic enough for two," Hermione said, feeling a warmth that had nothing to do with the charm surrounding them.

Ginny turned to Hermione, drawing her into her arms, and sighing happily. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"Me too." Hermione kissed Ginny's hair, her temple, her cheek. "Tomorrow. No more tonight."

"Agreed. Besides, she already wore you out."

Hermione smiled. "As I said, energetic and caring, making time for both of us."

"So how do we do this?" Ginny asked, forcing herself to step back and out of the circle of Hermione's arms.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to Pansy leaning over her. The sunlight limned her outline, her short, dark hair still sleep mussed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Pansy whispered, pressing their lips together.

"Morning," Hermione murmured. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven. We slept in, so come on." Pansy slapped Hermione's leg lightly. "Another day, another surprise."

"Scenic, decadent, or cultural?"

"The last couple have been a bit action-packed, so a gentle day; somewhere between scenic and decadent."

"Sounds good," Hermione said. She smiled over at Ginny as the redhead came out of the bathroom wrapped in a giant fluffy towel, her hair tangled and wet.

Pansy met Ginny halfway across the room, kissing her softly. "We're going to gain a few hours, and it'll be early morning when we arrive." She smiled at Hermione. "So, we will have a fancy breakfast, take in a museum…" She turned to Ginny. "And then we'll go shopping."

"Something for each of us," Hermione mused, standing and kissing Pansy on the cheek, heading for the bathroom. "You are too good to us. I've always wanted to visit Edmonton." She trailed off, casting a sly look over her shoulder.

Pansy frowned, hands on her hips. "You are far too clever for your own good. How did you figure that out so quickly?"

"It's three hours past breakfast time, the same time difference between Nova Scotia and Alberta. Fancy breakfast and museums, then shopping? Edmonton has lots of museums, and the largest shopping mall in North America-with a theme park-which screams 'Ginny'." Hermione winked. "Lucky guess."

Ginny sniggered, sat on the bed towelling her hair dry.

"Well, it's one of the things I love about you, Hermione," Pansy said with a smirk, "you're dangerously clever. You stimulate my mind with that gorgeous brain of yours, and show me the beauty of the arts and the world around us." She turned to Ginny. "And you, my beautiful fireball, keep me adventurous. Flying through the Alps on the back of your Firebolt? Cliff diving in Hawaii?"

She held out her hands, pulling both women into her embrace, their heads resting on her shoulders. "You both stir my soul in wildly different ways," she whispered, kissing each in turn. "I could never have chosen between you. And why should I choose, when I can love you both?"

Hermione tried to not glance at Ginny. "Maybe you'll have to tell us how you juggle two partners so well," she said, stepping away and heading to the bathroom, almost able to feel Pansy's speculative stare.

As the bathroom door closed, Ginny kissed the tip of Pansy's nose. "Don't think about it. It'll be more fun as a surprise."

"Well, now I'm going to think of nothing else, am I?" Pansy laughed.

"Think about this instead," Ginny said, dropping her towel and pressing Pansy against her naked body, kissing her fiercely.

* * *

"This… is not Edmonton," said Pansy, looking around at the bare trees and open field.

"Nope," said Ginny, turning her around.

Across the narrow road was a low stone-faced building, with wood furniture outside. A short distance away was a large sign.

"'Muskoka Brewery'? What… why?"

"We're hijacking the trip, just for the day," Hermione said firmly, both women taking hold of an arm each and marching Pansy across the snowy ground and into the brewery.

"I had a plan!" Pansy cried.

"Yes, we're going on a tour," Hermione said.

"Which will satisfy both yours and Hermione's love of learning and culture," said Ginny.

"And also yours and Ginny's love of a drink or two."

"Or three," Ginny smirked.

"And I'm fairly sure," Hermione continued with a smile, "that there will be many pipes here, piping beer."

"You figured it out," Pansy huffed. "When?"

"Far later than I am proud of," Hermione huffed. "Not so 'dangerously clever' after all… In my defence, I was having too much of a lovely time to question it. It was in George Street when you said 'I love to see my ladies dancing.' And then the cookies yesterday clinched it."

Coming back from the counter with three tour passes, Ginny said, "I only noticed when Hermione pointed it out, and I realised just how sweet you are to us."

"You two..." Pansy said, blushing, "this trip was about you!"

"Well, today is about you," Hermione said, linking their arms and following the tour guide. "We have some things planned. We can go back to normal tomorrow."

* * *

"That was surprisingly enjoyable," Ginny said, holding onto the kitchen counter as the earth wobbled. She giggled at Hermione, stood with her head over the sink, Pansy holding her hair back. "Alright over there?"

Hermione gave her a thumbs up, head still down.

Pansy sniggered. "She's feeling a bit Faxe-ed!"

Both ladies cackled as Hermione waved two fingers.

"I warned you," Ginny said, blinking owlishly as the room spun. "That Danish stuff was strong… a pint was a bad idea."

"It tasted nice," Hermione moaned. "And I'm not sick!"

"Yet," Pansy said.

"I'll brew up a hangover potion," Ginny said, pushing away from the counter, then grabbing hold again. "Maybe later…"

"I think someone else partook of a few extra?" Hermione said, lifting her head and grinning. "Perhaps she who is not without sin, should not be living in a greenhouse…"

Ginny lifted her nose. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a shit!"

"It's 'give a damn '! Honestly, I can't believe you messed up the most iconic line in movie history! And you call yourself a film buff!"

"Only recently, thanks to you," Gin said with a wink.

Pansy looked from one to the other, a suspicious look in her eye. "Are you going to tell me what's going on here, ladies? There was a hint of something this morning..."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance and a smile, then Ginny wobbled across the room and took Hermione's hand.

"We… had a chat last night," Ginny said, her face slowly turning red.

"It seems our friendship may have become…" Hermione cleared her throat. "Slightly less platonic than it was at the start of this trip… Nothing's happened!" Hermione added quickly, as Pansy's eyebrows rose. "We wanted to make sure you're okay with it…"

"You know what I believe, ladies," Pansy whispered, reaching out to caress their faces. "No one should be tied to only loving one person. I love you both, and if your love for each other has grown that can only mean good things for us."

"It's why we hijacked the trip, to have a chance to tell you," Ginny said, kissing Pansy softly.

"Well, I've never been to Bracebridge. Santa's Village was fun, despite being closed…"

"A witch doesn't need a key," Hermione said with a grin, "and I left money for our tickets in the main booth."

"You are such a goody-two-shoes," Pansy muttered, kissing her nose. "I suppose you've done the same here?"

Hermione grinned. "It's four hundred a night to rent Mapleview Cottage, of course I left them money!"

"Even though they'll never know we were here?"

"I'll know!"

"Honest to a fault…"

Hermione silenced her with her mouth, her arm snaking around Pansy's back, finding Ginny's hand already there and clasping it.

"I think you should kiss her," Pansy whispered, glancing between the two of them, both so close now. "I've always thought you two would be wonderful together." She bit her lip as they did so with passion. "I've always wanted to see that."

"Then, maybe you'll be happy for more?" Ginny murmured, unbuttoning Pansy's blouse. "Your fantasy… let us make it reality."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at each in turn. "You always resisted all three of us together."

"That was then," Hermione said, "before this trip. Now?"

"We think it'll be the perfect way to start our new relationship together," Ginny said, slowly pulling both women towards the bedroom.

"Then tomorrow," Hermione said, her head remarkably clear now, "we can go see some drumming…" She paused with a frown. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Vegas, Blue Man Group," Pansy muttered, "though maybe we'll just stay here and find another way to fulfil the drumming part…"

"We can think of a couple of ways," Hermione and Ginny said, pushing her down onto the bed.

**End**

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Original Prompt as given:

Pairing: Hermione/Pansy/Ginny

Location: Bracebridge, Ontario, Canada

Word Prompt: 12 Days of Christmas

A/N - in case you wanted more details on what the girls got up to on their 12 days, below is Pansy's itinerary, which I could only hint at in within the word count:

A partridge in a pear tree - Pear scented body lotion from a fancy spa and hotel (Shangri-La Hotel, Toronto, Canada)  
2 turtle doves - two dove necklaces (trip to Niagra Falls, then shopping trip to Yorkville Village, Toronto)  
3 French hens - fancy lunch with a gift of french macaroons in a fancy patisserie in Quebec City, Quebec)  
4 calling birds - Picnic in Gatineau Park, Quebec, Pansy gives them notebooks filled with messages, love letters, photographs: 2 each. One just Pansy and them, and the other all three of them together.  
5 golden rings - 5 gold stacking bracelets (shopping trip in Saint-Catherine Street, Montreal)  
6 geese a-layin' - gifts each with an egg box, containing egg shaped truffles in each slot (lunch on Mount Royal, Montreal)  
7 swans a-swimmin' - tickets to Swan Lake (Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier, Montreal)  
8 maids milkin' - milk bath at a fancy spa ( Rainspa, Montreal, then spend the night in the hotel - Hotel Place d'Armes)  
9 ladies dancin' - travelling across the country, to dance and party till the early hours (George Street, St John's, Newfoundland)  
10 lords a-leapin' - Pansy gives each girl a box, containing 10 cookies, cut into the shape of 'leaping lords' (whilst they are walking around the Cabot Trail in Nova Scotia)  
11 pipers pipin' - warming up after Nova Scotia with 'piping' hot chocolate at Edmonton shopping mall  
12 drummers drumming - Las Vegas to see the Blue Man Group.


End file.
